M41 Pulse Rifle
The M41A Pulse Rifle is an Capian-made pulse-action assault rifle chambered for 10x28mm Caseless ammunition. It was manufactured by Anarchy Gun Works. 'Overview' Lightweight and rugged, the M41A is constructed largely from ultra-light alloy precision metal stampings, with a titanium aluminide alloy outer casing and high-impact, temperature resistant plastics for many of its internal parts. The M41A is fully sealed against corrosion, dirt and moisture and its electronics are hardened against TREE and background radiation, making it perfectly usable even in a vacuum. By itself the rifle weighs only 3.2 kg, although this increases to 4.9 kg when including the sling and fully-loaded magazine, and is built around a 24.7 cm long barrel. The M41A uses an electronic pulse action to fire, controlled directly from the trigger and powered by a battery located in the carry handle. The internal mechanism, including the rotating breech, is mounted on free-floating rails within a carbon-fiber jacket and the entire assembly is recoil dampened to reduce the effects of muzzle climb during burst and fully-automatic fire. Even so, the weapon's recoil is fairly significant. A thumb selector allows the firer to switch between selective, four-round burst or fully automatic firing modes. A manual charging handle on the right hand side of the receiver allows the user to check for rounds in the chamber or clear the breech in the event of a stoppage. The standard M41A ammunition magazine stores 99 rounds in a 'U' bend conveyor. Rounds are fed mechanically into the weapon's rotating breech. While the magazine weighs 1.5 kg when fully loaded, standard practice is to only fill it to 95% capacity (95 rounds) to prevent jamming. The M41A generally mounts the underbarrel U1 Grenade Launcher, comprising a barrel, breech and four-round internal magazine, fired using a trigger just in front of the rifle magazine, the housing for which doubles as a grip during grenade firing. While this launcher was integral to initial versions of the rifle, later models (specifically the M41A MK2) featured a modular system that allowed the launcher to be swapped out for a different unit at the user's discretion. Grenades must be hand-loaded into the launcher's four-round magazine, which are then loaded into the breech and primed to fire from a pump action. Sighting is made down a groove in the top of the carrying handle, with an adjustable tangent leaf backsight in the rear aperture. The rifle can also be fitted with a 3x power AN/RVS-52 CCD television sight to allow for accuracy at range and under low light conditions.A spring-loaded extendible stock allows the gun to be used in either a carbine or rifle format while an LCD ammunition counter display just below the receiver informs the user of the remaining ammunition supply at a glance. This display can be dimmed for night operations, although it is not uncommon for cautious Marines to cover it entirely with electrical tape, as enemy snipers have been known to zero in on its glow. The carrying handle also contains the gun's Lithium battery; providing power for motor mechanism it is good for 10,000 rounds before requiring recharge from a rifle rack or portable power pack. 'Ammunition' 'M309 round' The M41A is chambered for the standard M309 10×24mm caseless round, a 210 grain, steel-jacketed and explosive-tipped round embedded within a rectangular propellant block of Nitramine 50. 'Variants' *'M41AE2 Heavy Pulse Rifle' *'M41A Pulse Rifle MK2' *'M41A/2 Pulse Rifle' *'M41E' Category:Roleplay Guns Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages